The present invention relates to a surgical instrument and more particularly to a needle guide which permits surgeons to locate and insert sutures in confined areas thereby minimizing the amount of cutting necessary during the surgical procedure.
There are a number of surgical procedures where a principal drawback or disadvantage results not from the actual suturing or the immediate surgical operation, but from the necessity to do relatively extensive cutting to expose the sutured area for the surgery.
An important example of this occurs in hiatal hernia operations where the use of the needle guide eliminates the need for any significant cutting of gastroplasty. The needle guide may be slipped into a confined area where the suturing is performed with the needle guide being easily and properly positioned thereby positioning the suture needle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved instrument for surgery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved needle guide for suturing in surgery performed in confined locations, such as the pelvis during low anterior rectal anastomosis or other pelvic procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved surgical instrument for use in hiatal hernia operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical means for substantially eliminating cutting of gastroplasty in hernia operations.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.